moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ne'suna Nightwinter
“Do alah anoduna diel nor Anu eraburis diel nor neph’o do fulo adore thera dor do’rah. Fal fal man’ar diel ishnu dieb dor shar’aDo dath nor alah u’phol diel dor alah’ni eburi. Nor diel nor al shano nor Anu ri diel da talah Bandu shando nor ash O!”'' –'' Nightwinter Battle-Prayer Priestess''' Ne’suna Nightwinter''' is the first, and only, Priestess of the Moon in the Nightwinter line. With soft skin the lightest shade of tea rose, her form awakens beneath the light of Elune, reflecting the moonlight in a symphony of illumination. Her pearl white hair is naturally enriched with frost highlights and alabaster lowlights, the mesmerizing colors outlining the individual journey of each feathered layer. Her hair is long and thick, reaching the small of her back where it lays gently, radiating the same patient calm as the rest of her form. Her luminous eyes radiate between soothing moonlight and the fury of a winter-storm, their silvery depths rising and falling to sonnets of suppressed emotion. Three intense indigo tattoos dominate the soft features of her face, cutting across the radiance of her eyes. The tattoos cease just above soft, full lips which boast a naturally deeper shade of azure mist. The curves of her body are soft, though the distinct edge of muscles wrought by activity hides beneath her beautiful and battle-worthy armor. Vibrant teal and gold fabrics outlined in ivory white trims provide the trinity of her armor’s color-scheme. She can be, very rarely, found in simple dresses or winter attire depending on the climate, location, and her current activity. Personality and Attitude Extremely devout, Ne’suna is completely submissive to the Goddess and is unashamed to admit it. She is extremely prejudice and while she personally supports an isolationist system of foreign relations, she continues to maintain full support for the High Priestess and her decisions regarding the Alliance. She is an elder but you will never see her present that designation in combination with her calling. Metrics and words matter profoundly to her, and how someone says something is equally as important as how they support it. Respect towards individuals and Kaldorei traditions is demanded and disrespect is met with swift reprimand. She possesses great inner strength and willpower but claims no magical powers of her own; in fact, she detests personal magic or the greedy obsessions over it. Like her fellow priestesses, all of the healing she contributes is done by the grace and will of her Goddess and is granted solely through prayer. Once Elune lights her path into battle, she is ferocious and without mercy. However, she will not tolerate those who do not show mercy before Elune has decided the target is unworthy of it, and those who claim to know Her will more than a Priestess should tread carefully. Quirks Ne’suna is fond of and attracted to physical prowess, this is particularly true in battle but also in performance (e.g. dueling, dancing). She is also intensely fond of the poetry behind prayers and rituals, and has been known to get lost in the beautiful turn of a phrase or the elegant reading of a book. She relishes the salty taste of pretzels, but would never admit the partiality out loud. And her favorite drink is scarlet jasmine tea sweetened with orange honey. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Priests